The Sight Beyond
by MitchieTheHufflepuff
Summary: Harry Hermione Fred George and Luna... What do all five of these people have in common and where does Remus fit into it all?


**A/N: Well it has been quite some time since I've either updated or posted so I shall try again on here. **

**Chapter One:**

_HPPOV:_

I looked around my room and as my eyes passed the window I saw a beautiful eagle owl. I sighed and got up, I opened the window and the owl flew in. It landed on my wardrobe and dropped a letter onto my floor. I bent to pick it up and noticed the Gringotts Seal. I ripped open the letter and read it.

**_Mr. H.J. Potter,_**

**_Gringotts requires your presence at the London Branch at 9am on Friday June the 17th to discuss your holdings and hear the will of one Sirius O Black. We have sent multiple letters since August 1 1991. Please respond via this owl._**

**_Ragorak_**

**_Chief Account Manager_**

**_House Black_**

**_House Potter_**

I folded the letter up and reached into my wardrobe for a quill, ink and parchment. I scribbled a note saying I'd be there on time. That left me a week to find a ride to London. I couldn't use the Knight Bus as it required sickles and I hadn't had a chance to visit Gringotts to get more money. I checked the clock and saw it was 6:30am so I went downstairs to cook breakfast. Today would be a feast as I opened the fridge and pulled out a dozen eggs two packs of bacon and all the fresh fruit and the milk. I started the bacon frying and got to mixing up the eggs.

Thirty minutes later breakfast was ready and coffee was on. I had made a fruit salad, fresh orange juice, scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. Petunia was the first one down at 7:00am sharp. She looked surprised that there was food on the table. She said "Why is breakfast made already boy?" I smiled "I need a favour next Wednesday and I will guarantee food on the table at every meal the house spotless daily and the garden tended and the lawn mowed. I need a drive to London for 9:00am."

Petunia looked at me and pursed her lips "I'll speak with Vernon." She sat down to eat and a few moments later Dudley and Vernon walked into the kitchen. I waited for them to leave the table Vernon lumbered off to get ready for work and Dudley went to watch a movie. Petunia stopped in the doorway and said "Before you start your chores eat. Lunch is at 1:00pm." I nodded and sat down and put some eggs, bacon, and fruit on a plate. I quickly ate my food and cleaned the kitchen. I completed all my chores and had the meals served on time. I retired to my room at 8:00pm.

1239182473232424547584742374092374092849237480347834763-234857-373HARRYHERMIONELUNASIRIUSREMUSPOTTERGRANGERLOVEGOODBLACKLUPIN

I woke up at 6:00am on the 17th, I took a quick shower and got ready. At 7:00am I was ready to go and had breakfast on the table and coffee brewing. Vernon came down ready to go and he said "We're leaving at 7:30am Boy. You better be ready." I nodded and grabbed a slice of toast. At 7:30 we got in the car and drove off. We didn't talk at all on the way. I was dropped off outside the Leaky Cauldron at 8:30. I went into the Leaky Cauldron and went through to Diagon Alley.

I walked through Diagon Alley and smiled, I missed the magical world. I walked down to Gringotts and walked inside. I checked my watch, it was only 8:45 I walked up to a teller and said "Good morning Mr. Goblin sir, I have an appointment with Mr. Ragorak regarding the Black and Potter estates." The goblin looked down at me and nodded "Follow me Mr. Potter." He led me to a room and said "The others will join you momentarily." He walked out of the room and I chose a seat at the table facing the door.

I waited patiently and eventually the door opened and in walked Hermione, Fred, George and Remus. I smiled "Mione I missed you." I stood to hug her. She sat beside me and Remus sat next to her. Fred and George sat across the table and smiled "Hello Harry long time no see mate." I said "Hey trouble." A moment later the door opened and Luna Lovegood walked in.

Before I could greet her a door behind me opened and I turned in my seat as a goblin walked in holding a stack of folders. He walked over to the head of the table and sat down and his chair raised to proper height. He looked around the table and said "Hello all you've been brought here to read the will of one Sirius Orion Black. We will begin with a drop of everyone's blood on the will for proof of who you are." I put my hand forward first and Ragorak took a dagger and pierced my index finger I let a drop fall onto the will and it glowed white and slowly Ragorak got everyone's DNA and then the seal broke after the last drop.

**This is last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.**

**To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave the entirety of The Black Family Library and a sum of 100,000 Galleons. You'll need your own vault and any Black family books will be transferred to you.**

**To Fred Gideon Weasley I leave the sum of 50,000 Galleons, and Kreacher the House Elf.**

**To George Fabian Weasley, I leave the sum of 50,000 Galleons and The Maraudor's Handbook.**

**To Luna Crisaline Lovegood, I leave the sum of 100,000 Galleons and The Guide to Unimaginable Creatures - Real Creatures So Rare. **

**To Remus John Lupin, I leave the Black Family home and the sum of 2,000,000 Galleons.**

**and lastly to Harry James Potter, I leave everything else. Also you will hereby be emancipated. **

**Please find attached all required documents for each of you.**

**Sirius Orion Black.**

Ragorak looked up and handed each person a folder. He said "Miss. Granger we have taken the liberty of opening an account for you all you have to do is sign the top sheet and the account will be active." She nodded and opened the folder and I noticed an envelope with Sirius' writing on it labelled Harry and Hermione. I met her glance and she shrugged. She slipped the envelope into her bag. We all signed our paperwork and Ragorak said "Mr. Potter you will need to put this on" He handed me a ring and I put it on and it shrunk to my finger. I felt a sharp pang and Ragorak said "Thats the Black family magic accepting you as the Head of House Black."

Ragorak still had one envelope and one file in front of him and I said "What is that?" Ragorak said "This is the Potter file it requires everyone but Mr. Lupin to leave the room."

"Mione wait for me outside ok?" She nodded and stood up. She followed the others out and Remus moved next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and said "Hey Harry how are you?" I smiled "I'm ok how are you Moony?" He smiled "I'm getting through it. Day by day it gets a little easier." We turned to face Ragorak and he said "Mr. Potter, you should have heard this Will on your eleventh birthday.

_**AN: Enjoy this new story hope it turns out better XOXO MitchieTheHufflepuff.**_


End file.
